The End is Here
by Rya-chan X Shii-chan
Summary: "Aku adalah seorang yang tegar, memang hal-hal yang menyakitiku terus berdatangan. Seiring waktu berjalan, seiring musim berganti." SebaCieru, slice LauCieru. A birthday present for my uke who turns to sixteen today.


The End Is Here

Rate: Saya selalu pilih cara aman "T"

Taboso Yana own Kuroshitsuji

Pair(s): Sebastian x Ciel, slice Law x Ciel

Warn: Typo, AU, OOC, Hancur, sinetron abis, Shonen-ai rada-rada dan sejuta hal nista lainnya.

Inspirasiku: Underoath- Desolate Earth-The End Is Here *dimana saya copy sedikit judulnya jadi title fic ini haha*

Rya's note: Hm, ya…Fic ini saya berikan untuk uke saya Thya sekaligus jadi fic pertama saya di fandom ini, jadi tolong bantu saya senior-senior yang udah lebih lama di fandom ini. Trus buat Thya, sorry say, padahal aku niatnya fic ini jadi laughable, namun nampaknya fic ini malah berbelok jurusan jadi fic aneh-hable. Gomen, kalau mengecewakan dan atau ini hanya nyampah silahkan maki-maki daku =^=, sudah ah! Silamat membahca.

-o-

_(( What I thought wasn't mine, in the light was a one of a kind, a precious pearl. When I wanted to cry, I couldn't cause I wasn't allowed))_

-Januari-

Ditengah-tengah putihnya salju yang memasuki bumi, dimana hawa dingin menerpa menusuk kulit. Disinilah aku berdiri. Di hadapan kedua orang yang teramat sangat kucintai dan kuhormati. Merekalah ayah dan ibuku. Kematian yang merengut nyawa mereka tidaklah membuatku menangis, ibuku selalu mengingatkanku untuk selalu tersenyum karena senyumku adalah sumber kebahagiaannya. Aku juga tidak terbakar dalam amarah karena ayahku selalu mengingatkanku bahwa cepat teredam dalam emosi tidak pernah membawa kebaikan. Dan yang kurasakan hanyalah sebuah kekosongan. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan keluarga yang selalu menyelimutiku hariku. Kebahagiaanku telah pulang kembali kehadapan-Nya. Meninggalkanku sendirian dalam kekosongan dunia fana ini.

-Februari-

Pertengahaan bulan menjelang, musim dingin dan musim panas datang bergantian seiring berjalannya waktu, menandakan bahwa musim semi semakin mendekat. Namun tidak untukku, 'musim semi' yang kutunggu semakin jauh atau lebih tepatnya tidak dapat kuraih. Tidak lama setelah kehilangan kedua orang yang membesarkanku. Lagi-lagi kekacauan menghampiri. Lau. Lelaki yang selama ini kusukai. Aku tahu kami berdua 'sama', aku tahu perasaan ini dilarang namun meski demikian ku coba untuk memberanikan diriku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Seperti biasanya yang ia tunjukan hanyalah wajah penuh senyum tersebut. Ia tersenyum padaku sebagai respon dari apa yang kukatakan. Yang kudapatkan adalah sebuah senyuman dan sosoknya yang berlalu pergi.

Elizabeth atau Lizzie, sahabatku sedari kecil terus menghiburku. Ia berkata bahwa Lau pasti akan membalas perasaanku suatu saat nanti. Yang harus kulakukan hanya menunggu dengan sabar. Namun meski demikian kekhawatiran dan kecemasan terus menghantuiku. Dan dua hal yang kutakutkan itu terjadi. Lau menyatakan perasaannya kepada seseorang, bukan kepadaku. Melainkan kepada seorang wanita. Kebahagian lagi-lagi gagal kucapai, meninggalkanku dalam kekosongan, rasa sia-sia yang bercampur baur menjadi satu dalam sanubariku.

-Maret-

Dengan ini musim semi resmi datang. Dengan tenang aku menyeruput teh hangat yang tengah disuguhkan oleh pelayanku, Maylene. Kembali aku teringat dengan pembicaraan singkatku dengan Lizzie. Aku baik-baik saja tanpa adanya sosok ayah dan ibu. Aku tidak merasa malu dan kesal meski pernah mencintai Lau. Karena perasaan-perasaan itu hanya akan membawa dampak bagi lingkungan sekitarku. Simpati. Dan akulah yang menjadi korban dari rasa simpati itu. Aku tidak butuh ratapan rasa kasihan atas simpati dari orang lain. Akulah yang paling tahu tentang diriku sendiri. Aku bisa menjaga dan memahami siapa diriku, atau orang macam apakah diriku ini. Dan Lizzie mengangguk mengerti mendengar pembicaraan sepihak tersebut.

Kadangkala jalan seorang terus dan terus menghadapi cobaan yang tidak ada akhirnya, bahkan tidak ada sekalipun tempat untuk menarik nafas lega. Hal ini memang sebuah bagian dari hidupku. Masa lampau milikku yang menjadi pijakan untuk kedua telapak kaki ku menuju hari esok, melihat masa depan. Karena itulah aku menganggap masa laluku adalah sebagian dari pembelajaran hidup yang patut kurenungi.

-April-

Keindahan sakura adalah sebuah ritual suci, dan disaat itulah aku mulai berjanji untuk mengubah perawakanku. Menjadi diriku yang baru. Aku tidak ingin terus merasa terkekang dengan perasaan ini. Perubahan itu aku mulai dengan membiasakan diriku membawa diri dengan teman-teman di kelasku. Dan hal itu berhasil, mungkin aku masih ingat betul perasaan sakit yang meluap di waktu lampau. Namun rasa itu nyatanya mulai terhapus dan membawaku keperubahan yang lebih baik. Setidaknya aku tahu sifat kekanak-kanakanku kian mulai sirna sedikit demi sedikit, dan berganti menjadi sifat yang lebih tenang dan dingin.

-Mei-

Ya, aku adalah seorang yang kekanak-kanakan, aku egois, aku manja, aku juga terlalu lugu bahkan lebih tepatnya bodoh, beberapa sosok sifat diriku di masa lalu. Pak Tanaka lah yang menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari perubahanku. Seorang pak tua yang telah kuanggap sebagai sosok pengganti mediang ayah dan ibu. Dengan telapak tangan hangatnya ia membelai rambutku pelan. Ia berkata bahwa aku adalah kotori(1) yang telah lama terkekang dalam sangkar, dan kini dengan usahanya ia berhasil lepas dari sangkar tersebut, mengepakan sayapnya dan lepas landas menuju luas kebiruan langit yang membentang. Ya, aku adalah kotori yang sedang mengepakan sayap untuk menjalani langkah hidupku yang baru.

Tanpa aku sadari seseorang selalu mengawasi gerak-gerikku, tingkah lakuku bahkan perubahan sifat diriku. Seorang pria yang tidak pernah kusadari kehadirannya sebelumnya. Mungkin karena sifat tidak peduliku itu. Seorang bernama Sebastian Michaelis. Seorang senior di sekolahku dan Lizzielah yang memperkenalkan dirinya padaku.

-Juni-

Hari itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, aku menghela di depan pintu gerbang sekolahku, diruang penyimpanan sepatu. Aku lupa membawa payung dan nampaknya aku harus pulang dengan guyuran hujan. Niatku itu dihentikan oleh sebuah benda yang nampaknya menghalang pandanganku melihat langit. Sebuah payung dan setelah kusadari seorang Sebastian Michaelis lah pemilik benda penghalau hujan tersebut.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi tanpa kusadari hubunganku dengan Sebastian kerap semakin akrab, Tidak. Kami hanyalah sepasang sahabat. Mungkin hal semacam ini terjadi karena ulah Lizzie yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mendatangi kelasku sekaligus membawa sosok pria itu bersamanya, membuat kami selalu nampak bertiga di setiap harinya.

Meski sebagaimana dekatnya hubunganku dengan Sebastian tidaklah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku adalah seseorang dengan sifat keras kepala yang sudah menjadi turunan. Tidak sembarang orang bisa membuatku tunduk. Dan tidak kusangka bahwa Sebastian adalah seseorang yang mempunyai sifat yang sama denganku. Ya, kami berdua sama-sama keras kepala. Dan jika kami berdua merasakan ketertarikan satu sama lain maka sebutlah hal itu dengan sebutan "Misteri."

-Juli-

Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sekian lamanya. Aku selalu mengamati keberadaanmu. Sikapmu dan perubahan yang kau tunjukan. Kau adalah seorang yang tegar meski kepahitan yang sangat pahit bertumpuk padamu dan meski sedemikian beratnya cobaan tidak membawamu menuju dunia keterpurukan, kau justru semakin berjalan maju. Kau juga seorang yang pendiam dan dingin, membuat banyak orang yang penasaran dan bertanya-tanya tentang dirimu. Kau seorang yang mampu mengsosialisasikan diri kepada lingkungan dank au tahu kapan lingkungan mampu menerimamu dalam sosialisasi. Kau seroang yang mempunyai pandangan tentang hidup yang jauh lebih dalam. Dan aku sangat menganggumi serta menghormati dirimu. Ucap Sebastian padaku suatu hari. Meninggalkan seberkas ekspresi terkejut dalam kanvas wajahku. Apa mungkin dampak musim panas membuat pikiran pria tersebut sedikit terganggu?

-Agustus-

Musim panas mungkin memang tengah menghampiri. Namun bagiku ini adalah awal musim semiku. Ya, aku mengaku setelah beberapa saat. Aku memiliki perasaan itu, aku jatuh cinta kepada seorang Sebastian Michaelis. Seorang pria yang membawaku kembali tersenyum kepada dunia. Satu-satunya orang setelah Lizzie yang membimbingku juga menemaniku dalam menjalani hidup. Orang yang membawa kembali kepercayaan diriku. Di musim panas ini akhirnya dinding temmpatku terkekang runtuh seutuhnya.

-September-

Entah mengapa, tapi aku selalu beranggapan bahwa bulan purnama di bulan September adalah saat dimana bulan sedang berada di puncaknya. Bulat sempurna, cahaya terang yang sungguh memukau, dan entah mengapa membuatku selalu bahagia dapat melihat sebuah karya seni yang juga berupa sebuah anugerah tersebut. Disaat itu lah aku mendapati seseorang berkunjung ke rumahku. Seorang itu mengutarakan sesuatu padaku. Perasaan yang telah lama ia pendam untukku seorang. Membuatku sentak terkejut dan tersenyum mendengarnya. Di musim gugur ini, aku dan Sebastian Michaelis resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

-Oktober-

Musim gugur berlalu, warna dedaunan hijau mulai menampakan perubahan warna entah menjadi merah ataupun kuning. Dan cuaca yang semakin memaraskan dinginnya suhu. Meski demikian dinginnya musim badai menerpa, kehangatan mengelilinngi kehidupanku. Kehidupan asmaraku di mulai, aku dan dia (Sebastian) berhubungan selayaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Meski ada sebuah perbedaan dalam sebagaimana kami menjalani hubungan kami yaitu: Kami tidak pernah sekalipun bertengkar. Tidak pernah sekalipun kami berdebat untuk hal-hal bodoh yang menurut kami hanyalah sesuatu yang membuang-buang waktu, entah seperti rasa cemburu atau hal-hal lain yang biasanya menjadi diskusi pertengkaran antar kekasih. Kami berdua selalu mengisi lembaran hari kami dengan bercerita berbagai macam hal yang menurut kami menarik ataupun hal-hal lucu yang cukup menghibur untuk dibicarakan. Tidak jarang pula kami belajar bersama dan terkadang Lizzie pun bergabung bersama kami. Dalam sekian lamanya waktu beberapa sisi dari Sebastian yang tidak aku tahu sebelumnya mulai terkupas. Salah satunya adalah, ia seorang yang ahli menyajikan makanan manis dan keik.

-November-

Di pertengahan musim dingin ini, lagi-lagi keganjalan kurasakan. Perlahan namun pasti hubunganku dengan Sebastian tidak lagi sehangat dulu. Jarak antar kami berdua semakin melebar, Ia mulai jarang menemuiku dan selalu (nampak) berusaha menghindar dariku. Setiap kali aku mencoba untuk menyapanya ia seakan sengaja untuk tidak mempedulikan kehadiranku. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah denganku? Apa dia mulai bosan denganku? Hingga pada suatu hari ia datang padaku. Membicarakan Sesuatu yang tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di kepalaku. Ia mengidap penyakit kanker hati. Dan setelahnya aku tahu sekian kalinya kebahagiaan tidak berpihak kepadaku.

-Desember-

Tanggal empat belas, hari dimana kelahiranku sekaligus bertambahnya hidupku diperingati. Tapi mulai hari ini, di tanggal yang sama. Tanggal empat belas desember sekaligus menjadi hari dimana ia meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

Aku berdiri di depan batu nisan itu. Terukir nama seorang yang dalam waktu singkat menghangatkan diriku. Tempat dimana ia 'tidur selamanya'. Entah sudah berapa lamanya aku berdiri, menatap objek itu sendiri. Tidak peduli seberapa dingin cuaca hari ini aku tidak peduli. Tubuhku kaku, tanganku bergetar, air mataku tidak mengalir namun batinku lah yang menangis. Rasa hampa yang sekejap berubah menjadi kehangatan kini berubah menjadi sebuah rasa penyesalan. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu atas dasar apa hal yang aku sesali. Kugenggam kedua tanganku erat, tertunduk aku di hadapan makam barumu seraya berdoa untuk mu. Tidak lupa pula ku doakan kedua orang tuaku. Berharap ketenanganmu di dunia sana. Setelahnya aku berdiri, perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan dirimu. Meski aku masih tidak rela merelakan kepergianmu. Apakah bisa aku melupakan kehadiranmu kelak? Di saat itulah sesuatu berjatuhan dari langit, putuh dan bersih. Salju…Salju perlahan turun menutupi permukaan. Mengadahkan kepalaku ke atas ku tatap langit. Dan entah mengapa aku yakin, bahwa salju yang tengah menghujani bumi saat itu adalah sebuah hadiah pertama dan terakhir yang kuterima darimu untukku.

_(( Give me hope, give me reason, tell me things to stop bleeding. Give me life, give me freedom, this addiction is so misteading. Hate my self today, save me tomorrow, its too late, bring the sorrow))_

-End-

(1)Kotori: Sejenis nama burung kecil. Ini juga sepengetahuan saya sih.


End file.
